


Urges

by fihkr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihkr/pseuds/fihkr





	Urges

 

 

“What do you like the most?"

Joonmyun looked up from his laptop and at Sehun, who was sprawled atop the bed they shared on the floor. "Why do you ask that?"

Sehun shrugged, "no reason. Tell me," 

Joonmyun sighed and looked at an empty spot on the wall. There were quite a lot of things he liked to do, though none of them stood out well enough for him to say it was favorite. Nothing appropriate anyway. He could feel Sehuns gaze on him, curious and so bored.

"Rain" He finally said, "driving when it's raining--no driving after its just finished raining."

  
Sehun narrowed his eyes at him so Joonmyun continued, "At night especially, I like driving and seeing all the lights being reflected off the street--"

"God that's dull," Sehun snorted.

“What would you rather me say?"

Sehun clicked his tongue and rolled onto his back, he was doing something with his hands that made absolutely no sense to Joonmyun but he patiently watched on, waiting for Sehun to speak.

“Something more-" he hummed and stilled his hands, “Something more _poetic_."

Joonmyun hummed and looked back to his laptop screen while Sehun elaborated. Listening to Sehun weave stories about his past was one of Joonmyun's favorite things. Oddly enough he liked listening to him complain as well. Something about the way Sehuns nose, scrunches up, about the way his mouth twists, makes Joonmyun laugh.

He doesn’t know what Sehun is talking about now, and to interject with a question would upset him so Joonmyun continued to think to himself while nodding at appropriate times. 

He likes…he likes it when Sehuns voice goes up an octave. When Sehun tries to be cute. He hated to admit it, even to himself; that when Sehuns voice cracks and although Joonmyun's face looks slightly off put, theres a warm feeling pooling in the pit of his belly. Churning and bubbling. 

 

Sehun was standing now, apparently finished talking, and has taken several strides to their shared closet. “Im gonna goto bed, do you need the lights?” He asked, hands pulling at the hem of his shirt. Joonmyun shook his head with a smile, “No its alright.” 

And he tried to focus on the webpage open on his screen, tried to block out Sehun changing in his peripheral vision, but he saw what might be what he likes the most; ‘ _like_ ' being an understatement. Under the guise of stretching he took a long glance over at Sehuns bare back. His lower back. The soft curve, and dip, before his skin was covered by the waistband of his boxers. Only once or twice has Joonmyun dragged his fingers down that small gentle slope. Once, by accident, Twice, with a little more thought and purpose. Though it’s only everyday that Joonmyun has felt so compelled to wrap his arms around Sehun’s waist. Its only everyday that he has fought off the urge to press kisses down his spine.

 “Do you see something you like?” Joonmyun looked up.

 Shit. _Shit_ , he was staring. Sehun smiled at him but theres no sly twinkle in his eye, no following witty remark. He shrugged a tank top on and turned off the light. He wrapped himself rather quickly with the blanket, only the top of his head was visible and for a brief second two fingers, a peace sign, as he said a quick “ _Goodnight_."

 Joonmyun sat there, opening and closing his hands, a halfhearted attempt at drying his sweaty palms. He tried to bring his focus back to whatever it was he was doing, though it seemed terribly unimportant now. 

 


End file.
